PRESERVATIVO
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Naruto se embaraza pero el padre no quiere hacerse cargo. Tiempo después conoce a un jovencito que le ayuda de unos pandilleros que quieren abusar de el. Deciden darse una oportunidad. ¿Lo malo? Sasuke es menor de edad SasuNaru, Mpreg.


**Preservativos**.

 **By Yelmar Doker**

Usar preservativos es muy importante hoy en día. No solo por los riesgos de enfermedades de transición sexual que infectan hasta al mas desgraciado de los hombres.

Si no para prevenir un embarazo no deseado.

Pero cuando Naruto se a costo con Gaara, no sabia que iba a embarazarse. Lo cual le produjo mas vómitos que al principio. De vez en cuando se desmayo en el autobús y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital por ello. Al poco tiempo se entero de que Gaara lo había embarazado. Ya que había sido su primera vez con el.

Lo maldijo. Lo maldijo mil veces por arruinarle la vida.

Se canso de ser un Doncel ingenio y se fue a vivir con sus padres mientras su bebe crecia en su panza.

Su padre le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, pero el se sentía triste y solo. Todo por culpa de las hormonas y del estupido Gaara que había despreciado a su hijo. Aunque era culpa de las malditas drogas que consumia en esas noches de juerga. Por eso no tenia un padre para su hijo.

Lloro mucho esos meses.

Hasta que finalmente le dolio la barriga y tuvieron que llevarlo hasta el hospital en carretilla porque el auto no tenia gasolina. Pero su padre era muy fuerte y no se canso tanto. Kushina se fue al pueblo vecino para comprar mantas y leche para el bebe.

Horas después nació su bebe. Era un lindo niño pelirrojo de ojos azules brillantes como zafiros.

—Se llamara Ritsu. Será el niño mas inteligente de su clase. Seguro que de convertira en un famoso futbolista. Y después será un actor de películas malas. —abrazo a su bebe en brazos y empezó a darle la leche.

Al día siguiente fue dado de alta. Kushina le enseñó a alimentar y vestir al bebe. Y Minato salia en las noches para traer leña para la fogata. A naruto le gustaba ver al niño. Para el era la cosa mas bonita que había visto. Y no podía creer que esa bola de carne fuera su hijo.

—Ritsu. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Abuuuuu!

—¿Bebe tiene hambre?

—¡Abuuuuu!

Se levanto de la cama y fue a preparar leche tibia. También busco algún pañal para cambiarle.

Paso un año y Ritsu ya era muy grande. Naruto lo dejo con su mama mientras el iba a trabajar. Esa noche se fue al bar que estaba en el pueblo vecino.

Era un camarero. Atendia a los borrachines del pueblo. Limpiaba antes de cerrar y volvia a casa muy cansado.

Pero esa noche un hombre le molesto demasiado.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, hermosura?

—No señor.

—¡Vamos! !Será divertido!

Naruto se negó un par de veces mas, hasta que el tipo se rindió y se fue a molestar a otra camaera. Una rubia también.

Poco después se acabo su turno y estaba preparandose para irse.

—¡Ya me voy! ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Buenas noches, Naruto!— le contesto su jefe. Un hombre gordo con pinta de buen señor.

El rubio salio de allí y se fue a su casa. Lo malo fue que se adentro en un callejon que daba mas cerca a su casita, y unos tipo le cerraron el paso.

—¡Que trasero! ¿Cuanto cobras, lindura? —le pregunto uno de ellos.

—¡No molesten!— trato de correr por otro lado pero el otro tipo le agarro de un brazo. —¡Dejame!

—¿A donde, precioso? ¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas?

Entre los dos arrastraron al rubio hasta un callejon y lo tiraron al suelo. Naruto se defendió pero recibió golpes de esos malditos.

—¡Pero que zorra mas desobediente! ¡Si no te quedas Quieto te voy a cortar las mano, pendejo!

—!Nooo! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Ayuda!

Pedir ayuda no ayudo en nada. El tipo le pego fuerte en la cabeza y Naruto se desmayo.

Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital. Tenia la cabeza vendada y una aguja en el brazo. Un medico le dijo que había perdido sangre.

—Un joven lo ayudo, joven.

—¿Quien fue? ¿donde esta?

Un chico entro en el cuarto. Aunque era muy joven. Era moreno de ojos negros.

El medico salio y el moreno se le quedo mirando.

—¿Ya estad mejor?

—Si... Gracias. Por ayudarme. —sonrio.

—De nada. No podía ver como esos infelices abusaban de ti.

—Gracias.

De allí empezaron a conversar mas. Y cuando Naruto fue dado de alta se fue a su casa para ver a su hijo. Sasuke fue a visitarlo y le pregunto si podía tener una cita con el. Naruto acepto y se fueron restaurante.

Se dieron cuenta que se querían. Así que se tomaron de la mano y se besaron.

Pasaron dos meses y Naruto quedo nuevamente embarazado. Sasuke era menor de edad y su familia no sabia que iba a hacer con el. Decidieron separarlo del rubio definitivamente.

Sasuke se despidió de Naruto pero antes de prometió que volverían a verse.

Diez años después, Sasuke volvió a ese mismo pueblo pero le dijeron que cuando nació el bebe Naruto había fallecido. Y al bebe lo habían puesto en adopción.

Sasuke se sintió tan triste que fue a llorar y a emborracharse en la tumba de su verdadero amor.

—Te amo, Naruto. Perdoname por llegar demasiado tarde.

Se fue del pueblo y volvió a la ciudad. Alli tenia un empleo. Era jefe de control administrativo

Su hermano Itachi lo invito a una fiesta y el gustoso se fue. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Naruto, así que ahora quería divertirse un rato.

Pero Naruto no estaba muerto. Solo fue secuestrado y se robaron a su hijo para venderlo a un proxeneta. Naruto sufrió mucho cuando se lo llevaron y juro venganza.

Sasuke y Naruto se cruzaron en una tienda de ropa. Naruto se asusto mucho y se fue corriendo pero Sasuke fue tras el. Lo agarro y le pregunto si de verdad era el.

Naruto dijo que si.

—¡Pense que estabas muerto!

—¡No Sasuke! ¡Todo fue una mentira para alejarme de ti!

—¡Y el bebe! ¿Donde esta nuestro hijo?

—¡Me lo quitaron cuando nacio!

Sasuke abrazo a Naruto y el también juro vengarse.

Un año después Naruto encontro a su hijo. Vivía en una casa de campo a cincuenta kilómetros de kioto. Se emociono al verlo otra vez. Ese niño ya tenia 13 años. Estaba muy grande.

Hablo con el y le dijo la verdad. Aunque el chico no le creyó nada.

—Soy huérfano. ¡No tengo padres!

—¡Yo soy tu padre! ¡Te arrebataron de mi cuando era bebe!

El niño le creyó luego y se fue con el rubio. También conoció a su otro padre.

Los tres fueron a vivir a otra casa y se llevaron a su otro hijo Ritsu.

Habían pasado por mucho. Pero al fin eran felices de nuevo. Pero también sabían que si hubieran usado preservativo nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Fin

Se que tiene montón de errores, pero estaba medio dormida cuando lo hice. Y talvez solo sirva para cagarse de risa.

¿Review?


End file.
